The Ultimate Pillow Fight
by o . Sora . o
Summary: If it was anything besides a basketball game which got the Generation of Miracles blood boiling and adrenalin pumping, it was a pillow fight. But not just any pillow fight - it was The Ultimate Pillow Fight! {Humour & Friendship First Kuroko no Basket fanfiction :D}


**The Ultimate Pillow Fight  
**

A _Kuroko no Basket _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **If it was anything besides a basketball game which got the Generation of Miracles blood boiling and adrenalin pumping, it was a pillow fight. But not just any pillow fight - it was The Ultimate Pillow Fight! {Humour &amp; Friendship ~ First Kuroko no Basket fanfiction :D}

**Pairing(s): **None

**Genre: **Humour and Friendship

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket (Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball/The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays)® by the amazing Tadatoshi Fujimaki

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

**~ The Ultimate Pillow Fight ~**

"That spa was so nice~!" Kise Ryouta sighed in a relaxed manner as he walked down the hallway of the spa inn along with the rest of the Teikou Basketball Team. "I wanted to stay longer!"

"If you did, you would have got wrinkles all over yourself." Midorima Shintarou stated as he pushed up his glasses. "And you wouldn't want that, would you Kise?"

"Midorimacchi, you're so mean!"

"I was just stating the facts."

"As always," Aomine Daiki rolled his eyes. "Anyway, where's our room, Satsuki?"

Aomine shifted his gaze towards a beautiful girl with waist-length bubblegum pink locks. Momoi Satsuki turned to face her childhood friend.

"Well, we're almost-Ah! We're here!" She beamed as she jogged ahead of the team towards a door. She slid open the door, waiting for the Basketball team to catch up to her.

"So this is our room?" Asked Murasakibara Atsuchi while chewing the last of his candy bar. "It's small."

Momoi slightly twitched as she forced a smile, slowly turning around to face Murasakibara.

"Is that a problem, Muk-kun?" She asked darkly, but her voice was still peachy like always.

Murasakibara slightly shuddered, sweat dropping nervously as he shook his head.

_Satsuki - 3_

_Atsuchi - 0_

"Okay!" Momoi beamed, clasping her hands and walking in the room.

"Oh yeah, where's Tetsu-"

"Eh?!"

Kise, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara all looked inside the room to know why Momoi was so surprised.

They saw a sky-blue haired boy on one side of the room, reading a book. On the other side, they saw a boy with crimson-red hair playing Shogi.

The boy with light blue hair, also known as Kuroko Tetsuya, lifted up his head to see the rest of the Teiko Basketball Team staring at him.

He blinked at them, saying, "Welcome back, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun and Momoi-san."

"Tetsu? Just when the hell did you come back here?" Asked Aomine as he entered the room.

"I told you that I will be returning here."

"When was that?"

"When you were having a water fight with Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun."

"Water fight?" Questioned Aomine. "I don't rememb-"

Then the memories came back.

He was splashing water at Kise, and Kise did the same back to him. The two both splashed at Murasakibara, which lead to the violet-haired giant creating a tidle wave that engulfed them all.

"Oh, right ..." Aomine mumbled.

"So what were you guys doing?" Momoi asked as she waited for Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara to enter the room, then sliding the door shut.

"Akashi-kun was playing Shogi. I was reading." Kuroko told them since Akashi Seijuuro said nothing.

"That's boring~!" Kise whined.

"Then what should we have done?" Kuroko asked plainly.

"I dunno ... a pillow fight?"

And then it came to him.

Kise's sharp golden eyes slanted as the corner of his lips quirked upwards into a smirk.

"Here we go ..." Aomine face-palmed as Midorima sighed.

"I think that's a great idea Ki-chan!" Momoi beamed. "We'll call it ..."

"Oh, no ..." Midorima muttered.

"THE ULTIMATE PILLOW FIGHT!" Kise and Momoi cheered comically.

**_*Cricket noise*_**

"Aw~! Come on, it'll be fun!" Said Kise.

_Silence._

"It'll be great!" Agreed Momoi.

_Silence._

"Fine, what about if we twist it around a bit?" Kise smirked.

That got them listening.

Kise cleared his throat, "We'll all be given two pillows each, and the battlefield will be all around the inside of the building."

"Is that it?" Akashi finally spoke.

"And we're all aloud to use our powers!" Kise finished.

"Don't you mean our 'special talents'? We're not supermen." Aomine said.

"That's not fair! I don't have a special power!" Momoi pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Then you get to be my partner." Kise said. "I'm sure you guys won't mind!"

"It's fine with me." Aomine shrugged.

Murasakibara shook his head, basically saying that he doesn't mind.

"A partner would've weighed me down, anyway," was Midorima's reply.

"I don't care." Said Akashi.

"That is fine with me." Kuroko told them.

"Great! Now I'll explain the rules." Kise cleared his throat as he began to explain the rules.

"We only get two pillows each, and we only get to hit a person once. If you get hit, you're out. We're all aloud to use powers-"

"_Special talents_." Correct Midorima.

"Whatever!" Kise yelled. "_Anyway_, we're not aloud to go outside the building, otherwise you're out. You must stay inside the building at all times! And the only thing that will be doing the hitting will be the _pillow_. Yes, I _am_ talking to you, Aominecchi!"

Aomine mumbled an audible 'shut up' and shifted his gaze elsewhere.

"So now, everybody, grab two pillows!" Shouted Kise. Everyone headed towards the Futons on the floor laid out for them and grabbed two pillows each.

The Generation of Miracles stood around in a circle in silence, each of them holding two pillows. They all glared at each other.

The message _"I'm gonna win this!" _was evident in their eyes, accept for Kuroko, who continued to stare at them with his usual blank gaze.

The silenced continued for a few more minutes.

And then Kise smirked.

"3 ... 2 ... 1 ... FIGHT!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Aomine quietly tip toed down the halls of the Spa Inn, making sure that his footsteps couldn't be heard. His right hand held on tightly to one pillow as he kept his left arm wrapped around the other one. The only thing he could hear was the beating of his heart.

_'W-What the hell? Why am I so scared for?' _He thought. _'I mean, it's just a harmless pillow fight ... right?'_

Aomine took a deep breath. He scanned his surroundings, realising that he was near the reception, but no one was there.

He sighed as he sat down on a nearby bench, which was next to a vending machine.

_'One snack wouldn't hurt ...' _He inwardly told himself as he walked towards the vending machine. He dug into the pockets of his shorts (mentally thanking himself that he kept spare change in there). He picked a blue ice lolly and was about to insert the penny in.

But then a memory flashed through his mind.

_._

_The Generation of Miracles were walking passed the reception desk, heading towards the room they would be staying in. Aomine yawned, both his hands dug into his pocket. _

_"Oh~~"_

_Aomine heard the voice of Murasakibara behind him. He paused, the rest of the team continuing to walk on._

_"Yo, Murasakibara, what're you doing there?" Aomine knew that was a stupid question, since the purple-haired giant was standing in front of vending machine._

_"This is my home." Murasakibara whispered while his eyes sparkled, examining each and every type of candy behind the glass case of the vending machine. "I feel attatched already ..."_

_Aomine sighed, saying, "Come on, we need to go."_

_"I'm gonna make sure that I come back here ... in fact, I'll make a mental map of the way here."_

_"Quit your mumbling and hurry up!"_

_._

Murasakibara's words replayed themselves in Aomine's mind.

_"This is my home."_

_"I feel attatched already ..."_

_"I'm gonna make sure that I come back here ..."_

_"... I'll make a mental map of my way here."_

Aomine gulped.

**_*Oh shit! (oh shit!, oh shit!)*_**

"Eh~"

Aomine stayed silent, slowly turning around, but only to be face to face with him.

It was Murasakibara.

"AAAAHHH!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"T-That was Aomine-kun's scream ..." Momoi whispered, her rose coloured eyes wide. "Oh no ... what happened to him?"

"I don't know, Momocchi." Kise replied in an I'm-not-afraid-of-anything voice.

"B-But ..."

Kise covered Momoi's mouth as he heard light footsteps coming not too far away from them. The blonde slowly poked his head around the corner.

"All right," He said, grabbing Momoi's sweating hand. "Let's go-WHAT-THE-!"

A pillow came dashing from around the corner, shocking the hell out of the blonde and the pinkette.

"You guys were just lucky." A familiar voice stated coldly, his glasses flashing as he pushed them upwards a bit.

It was Midorima.

"It's Midorimacchi/Midorin!" Kise and Momoi yelled simultaneously in fear.

Before Momoi could turn around to run (yes, she was planning on leaving poor Ki-chan behind), she felt a pillow slam onto her face.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"MOMOCCHI!" Kise cried as the cherry blossom haired girl fell onto the floor.

**_SATSUKI MOMOI IS DEFEATED!_**

"Momocchi ... _NNOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Hehehe ..." Midorima chuckled lightly.

Kise turned around, a look of pure anger evident in his amber pools.

"You ... You _MONSTER_!" He yelled.

"I highly recommend that you surrender, Kise." Said Midorima. "You wouldn't want to end up like Momoi ... _unlucky_."

Kise looked back down at Momoi; she was not moving.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, Momocchi ..." Kise whispered softly. "I'll ... I'll make it up to you by winning. I promise."

He brushed a bubble-gum pink lock away from her face and stood up, running for his life as he left her there, motionless.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

He ran for his life.

Aomine has never been so scared before.

_'Come on, Daiki! Pull yourself together, damn it!' _He inwardly told himself, even though he continued to run-_faster_, even.

_'Is he still behind me?!' _Aomine mentally asked himself as he turned around, but Murasakibara wasn't in sight. The blue-haired teen sighed in relief as he fell onto the floor. He panted heavily - he had lost a lot of breath while run.

_'Shit, I'm worn out ...' _He thought as he continued to pant heavily. _'I wonder if the others are still alive.'_

_'Ah, shit, I need shade ...'_

And then suddenly, he felt something loom over him, blocking him from the light.

"Oh, yeah ..." He muttered as he enjoyed the shade. "Hey, WAIT A MINUTE-!"

Aomine turned around and sat up, but only to see crimson red eyes piercing into him.

"A-Akashi!"

"Hello, Daiki." The red-head said somewhat ominously. Aomine's sapphire blue eyes shifted to his hands, which were clutching pillows.

"Shit!" The tanned-skinned teen stood up and began to run as fast as he could down the corridor. He turned around, but only to see a pillow flying towards him.

_'I guess it's time to use my special power!' _Aomine thought as he smirked (and yes, he was well aware that he should've said 'special talent', but 'special power' did sound cooler to him).

As the pillow continued to dash towards him, before it could hit him, in the final second Aomine span quickly around with such skill, dodging it.

"Special power: Speed and Agility!"

Akashi stayed silent as he stood there, with one pillow in hand.

"Ha, sucker!" Laughed Aomine as he continued to run down the hall.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Aomine."

It was Midorima.

He pushed up his glasses in a somewhat ominous matter that sent shivers down Aomine's spine.

Aomine slowly backed away as he then turned around, beginning to sprint down the hall again.

"There's no use running," Said Midorima coldly. "Special talent: Long range shots!"

He grabbed a pillow with two hands and threw it far.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Cried Aomine as he tried to run faster than before.

"Don't you remember, Aomine?" Midorima chuckled darkly. "I never miss my shots."

And before Aomine could activate his Speed and Agility, he was hit.

"NNNOOOOOO!" The dark blue-haired boy cried out. "DAMN YOU, MIDORIMA!"

**_DAIKI AOMINE IS DEFEATED!_**

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" Midorima laughed, as if he had gone insane. "This power ... the feeling of victory ... I LOVE IT!"

"YOU'RE NEXT TO DIE, MIDORIMACCHI!"

It was Kise.

"How the hell did you get here?!" Shouted Midorima in surprise.

Kise threw a pillow as hard as he could, but Midorima dodged it just in time.

"Such terrible aim," Midorima laughed.

"Terrible aim?! If you want aim, I'll show you aim!" Kise shouted as he grabbed his other pillow ...

With _two _hands.

_'H-He saw me do my shot - the one that defeated Aomine!' _Midorima realised as he began sweating rapidly.

The forest green-haired teen then turned around and began to run for his life.

"THERE'S NO USE RUNNING!" Kise yelled as he threw the pillow, _exactly _like how Midorima had done.

"SPECIAL POWER: COPY CAT!"

"No ... " Midorima whispered. The pillow was directly above him. It didn't lose altitude at all.

"NNOOOOO!"

It hit him, and he fell flat on the floor.

**_SHINTAROU MIDORIMA IS DEFEATED!_**

"I ... I was defeated ..." Midorima whispered in disbelief. "H-How ... how could this happen?"

"Haha~! I avenged Momocchi! Yay me!" Kise placed his hands on his hips and laughed out loud. "I am-"

A pillow hit his head.

**_*HEAD SHOT!*_**

"Special power: Defence and Power. But more on the power side, though."

"Murasakibaracchi ... why?" Kise whispered with a mixture of disbelief and sadness in his voice.

_**RYOUTA KISE IS DEFEATED!**_

Murasakibara shrugged and dug his hand in his bag of potato chips.

"Sorry." He said in his usual lazy voice, leaving the scene.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_'The remaining players are Tetsuya, Atsuchi and I.' _Akashi inwardly told himself as he played Shogi in the middle of the hall. When he had finished (he won, of course), he smirked.

"I'll make sure to end this quickly ..." The red-head told himself. "Oh, and ..."

"You should have never tried to approach me, Atsuchi."

**_*Oh shit! (oh shit, oh shit)*_**

Murasakibara gulped and said, "H-Hello there, Aka-chin ..."

"You can try to move, if you would like to." Akashi told him. "Because I will know what you are going to do before you do it."

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

"I surren-"

"_STOP RIGHT THERE_!"

Akashi and Murasakibara turned around to see Kise, Aomine, Momoi and Midorima standing at the end of the hall holding pillows.

"W-What the hell?" Akashi questioned with wide eyes. "What's going on?!"

"I changed the rules!" Kise declared.

"B-But ... since when could you change the rules!" Murasakibara shouted suddenly.

"Since always! I was the one who created the game in the first place!"

Mind, blown.

"IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Cried Aomine as he charged towards Akashi and Murasakibara. Kise, Midorima and Momoi also charged with their grip on their pillow tightening at every step they took.

"Fine." Akashi mumbled as he grabbed his pillows and ran forwards, Murasakibara doing the same.

Everyone let out a war cry as they all charged towards each other.

"_I WON'T LOSE_!"

.

.

.

.

.

**_*BAM!*_**

**_*CRASH!*_**

**_*BOOM!*_**

.

.

.

.

.

"Wha ... What happened?"

Kise's golden eyes slowly began to open, his vision blurry. He blinked a few times to get used to the light, and then bolted upright and scanned his surroundings. Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, Akashi and Murasakibara were all lying on the floor, their eyes closed.

"Did ... did I win?" Kise asked himself, his excitement growing.

"Like hell you did," Aomine suddenly sat up. "We all hit each other at once, therefore it's a tie."

"You mean, we all win?"

"Yes, Ryouta, we all win." Said Akashi, sitting up.

"That was a very interesting pillow fight." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses as he sat upright.

"That was fun!" Momoi beamed. "Who wants to play again?"

_'Coming from the person who was first to lose.' _The others thought as they sweat dropped.

"Eh ... oh! How about we all go and get ice-cream?" Suggested Murasakibara. "There's some in the vending machine near the reception."

"That sounds like a plan." Said Akashi, nodding his head once and smiling slightly. "Let's go."

They all stood up (simply leaving their pillows lying on the floor), and were beginning to leave, until;

"Hey, where's Kuroko-"

"Ignite Pass Kai!"

.

.

.

_***BOOM!***_

_***CRASH!***_

_***CLASH!***_

They had all slammed into the wall at once, defeated.

Kuroko had stood at the other end of the corridor the whole time. The blunette smiled slightly.

"I win."

* * *

**~ The End ~**

* * *

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo guys~~! This is my first Kuroko no Basket fanfiction ... haha, I'm really nervous. I really want to know what you guys think! I really love the friendship between the Generation of Miracles (plus Momoi), and I just _had _to write a fanfic with them, so I ended up thinking up this! Haha, did you like the idea? It took me a while to think of it, though. And yes, I am a Kise x Momoi fan (such a cute couple! They're so alike! but I also like Momoi with lot's of the other boys in the anime as well), so I made them a team. By the way (again), since Kuroko wasn't taking part in the fight for a while, he saved his energy to use Ignite Pass Kai in the end (just in case you guys were wondering just how the hell who could suddenly use Ignite Pass Kai like that). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my first Kuroko no Basket fanfiction; I might be writing more KnB fanfiction in the future! xD

_[If you have any questions to ask me, please PM me, thank you! :D]_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! xD**

**Maybe I'll be writing more for this fandom in the future! :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- If you're a fan of 'Fairy Tail', 'Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin', 'Bleach' or 'Ouran High School Host Club', make sure to check out my other stories, thank you -_


End file.
